guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lemming64
Is that you? Dr.Lemmingston I presume? You were the co-fame farmer with me and Art during that weekend? --Karlos 20:52, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :No I am afraid that is not me. sorry to disapoint. --Lemming64 12:59, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Your user page Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 07:19, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Ah yeh sure thing :) thanks for the welcome :) --Lemming64 07:25, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Heh. I'm the self promoted 'user page police' here, so I usually welcome new users at the same time that I notice them copying stuff without credits. If you need any help, feel free to contact me on my talk page. -- (talk) 07:30, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Unlinked images I added the picture you wanted. :) If you spot any more leave me a note on my talk page, I'm happy to get screenies. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:42, 20 November 2006 (CST) stuff Eh, if you could tell me how exactly to do that I would. :) Thanks for the help. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gandorf ( ) }. ho! lol! never noticed, s'kinda been the first time I actually place a build here, was hasty I didn't even saw the button, thanks :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Slimydoom ( ) }. Seer's Wish haha! seems we both had the same idea --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 16:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Lol indeed :) --''Lemming64'' 16:26, 14 January 2007 (CST) Edit to your userpage Just an FYI, I edited your userpage with the updated location of the Hero title box location as I've moved them out of my userspace and into the main template namespace. --Rainith 20:43, 14 January 2007 (CST) :thanks Rainith! --''Lemming64'' 21:50, 14 January 2007 (CST) Canthan New Year Trivia Section We simply added info to the trivia to answer questions received during the festival, I believe that the info we added was quality and up to par with wiki standards. I'd like to know why you reverted it. --Son Of Excess 10:58, 18 February 2007 (CST) :reverted for reasons laid out in the relevant talk page for the article. --''Lemming64'' 11:35, 18 February 2007 (CST) That seems fair for the most part though I think the part relating the Year of the Golden Boar to the fact that the Mini-pig is a gold item could've been left in there to reduce the excessive rumor spreading regarding the rarity of the pig... perhaps you could insert that statement as we (myself and a fellow Guildie) went through several rewordings before finally submitting it. GuildCast About the userbox you made. Since GuildCast is over, I thought about changing it to "This user was an avid listener of the Guild Wars podcast - GuildCast''' - while it lasted." (changes are bold) or something. Didn't change it myself since it's your userspace and all... — Poki#3 , 00:41, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! :) --''Lemming64'' 12:32, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Frog This was removed from the mini page. Putting it here to un-orphan so you can keep your image if you like. RoseOfKali 02:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey, that's cute. 02:30, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::It is, that's why I saved it, but it's not April Fool's. ;) RoseOfKali 02:35, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Love that frog - can't we put it on the Main page while halloween lasts? --◄mendel► 05:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::why was it removed from the mini page? It is a miniature that exists. Gaile showed him yesterday, That is an extract of the inventory icon using gwdat. Well your loss guildwiki, I'll concentrate on getting the facts right on the official wiki :p --''Lemming64'' 16:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not allowed to AGF any more. :-( --◄mendel► 06:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)